World of Papillon: Two for the price of one
by ShinigamiOfHeaven
Summary: This is just something a friend and I argued over and we thought it would be amusing to make a story out of this. Will be other 'World of Papillon' stories to come but from different universes. Same OC characters though XD Meant to be amusing and silly


**Just a quick note: I am not bagging the show 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' at all. ****I am just creating a world where all anime and manga characters live. That means lots of other characters live here too (eg. Light from 'Death Note' or Edward from 'Fullmetal Alchemist') so please don't yell at me, okay? This is all for fun, so don't yell at me... ever XD**

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned except for Leigh and Taylor (later on a Rukia too) These characters belong to their respectful owners **

**

* * *

**

=====Two for the price of one=====

The slow toiling of a bell woke Taylor up from her lulling dream. She smiled at the memory of it as she looked around. She had fallen asleep during class and the bell for lunch had just rung. Sighing, she stretches as a hand lands on her shoulder. "You zoned out again. Didn't you Taylor?" Said a chirpy and alert Leigh.

Taylor smiled and shrugged. "Kinda. I could't really help it though, today is just so nice and the heat got to me." Leigh laughed as she pulled out a seat and sat next toTaylor.

"So, tell me dear friend," Leigh said with a impish smile. "What were you dreaming of today?"

Taylor looked at her friend slyly as she winked. "Not here Leigh, later okay?" She laughed as they looked around.

The classroom had quickly become deserted as students left for lunch. Not many were left in the classroom, but she wasn't looking for the sake of it. She was looking for someone in particular. In the corner, playing a children's card game, was Yugi Muto and his friends. They had become famous for playing that game and it made both Taylor and Leigh wonder what was so interesting about it. But they had met other people who became famous over far worse and pathetic things than playing a game. Taylor looked to Leigh as she nodded her head. Standing up, they left the room and ditched school all together.

"So _now _will you tell me about the dream?" Leigh asked as they left the ice-cream parlor.

Taylor grinned as she licked her ice-cream, keeping her friend waiting in suspense. Leigh sighed as she begun texting on her mobile. They walked to an empty park and sat down on the bench, Taylor enjoying the sunlight in her skin, Leigh preoccupied with her text messages.

The fluttering of birds disturbed their quiet as they saw Yami walking towards them. "Aren't you two meant to be in school?" He asked, skipping the polite 'Hello' that he usually greeted them with. Taylor smiled sweetly at him as Leigh looked up from her mobile briefly.

"Hi, nice to see you to Yami. Were fine as well, how nice of you to ask." Taylor said sarcastically. Leigh smiled as she placed her phone down.

"Sup dude?" She said, holding out her fist. Sighing, he copied the act, before turning to Taylor.

"You should be in school, right?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"We got bored and decided to wag." She replied, scooting across to make room for him.

He shook his head. "I can't stay. Unlike you, I still have to do things."

"All right then, catch ya later." Leigh sayed as Taylor shruged.

"Suit yourself." Was Taylor's reply. He smiled at them before walking off, Taylor's eyes watching him go.

"Stop it Taylor." Leigh said, her eyes watching the retreating Egyptian pharaoh as well. "He's no yours."

Taylor looked away quickly, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. "What do you mean?" She asked, the smile on Leigh's face growing wider and wider.

"Couse you know what I mean. And I'm telling you, he's not yours."

Taylor looked down as Leigh grined wickedly. "He's mine."

Taylor choked on the last bit of her ice-cream as she looked down at her friend. "Your's? As if!"

Leigh shrugged and smiled to herself. "We still have to kiss, though." She lookd up into the glaring face of her friend and stoped smiling.

"Kiss?" Taulor hissed under her breath. "Since when were you so chummy with him?"

Leigh straightened up. The air between them crackled as those walking by paused briefly to look at the duo. They were locked in what looked like a mental battle that frightened all who looked at them. Their faces were grim masks of their determination: neither one of them wanted to lose to the other. In short: they wanted Yami all to themselves.

Meanwhile, Yami felt a slight shiver run down his spine as the foreboding feeling he so often got warned him not to return to the park later that day. Looking behind him, to where Leigh and Taylor were siting, he could almost feel their eyes glaring at him, through that was physically imposable. He had a bad feeling that he had just gotten himself into a situation he would not be able to get out of easily. Or at all.

Several hours had passed since the battle of minds had begun between Leigh and Taylor, neither letting down their defenses. A crowd had begun to gather around them as they continued to sit and stare at each other. Sparks continued to fly, stinging those who were too close to the pair, nurturing their injured hand and wailing out in misery at their brutal attacks. The crowd grew more fascinated by the minute, some even starting bets on who would win as a small kid squeezed through the crowd.

"Um, Taylor, Leigh," said a voice. "What are you doing?"

The girls stopped glaring at each other and turned to look down at Yugi. "Ha ha ha, very funny. Now cut it out." He said, glaring at them. It was a joke they continued to play on him, even though he had finally begun to grow a little.

"So what were you two doing anyway?" He asked after the crowd had retreated. Tea, Joey and Tristan were herding the last few stranglers away from the girls as they refused to look at each other.

"It's complicated." Leigh replied before receiving an elbow to the side of her ribs.

She doubled over in pain as Taylor spoke. "It doesn't concern you." She replied bluntly.

Leigh stood up angrily and looked down at her. "You had to elbow me in the ribs just to say _that_?" she yelled.

Clearing out her ear, Taylor looked up at her, bored, and replied simply "Yes."

Sighing, Leigh turned her back to Taylor and begun to mumble curses under her breath. "What happened here?" Tea asked Yugi.

He looked up at her before shrugging. "Your guess is as good as mine." He replied. "They were fine before lunch..." he mused.

"Hey Tea," Yugi sayed. "Your a girl, right?"

"What an amazing observation there Yugi." Tea replied bluntly. "Your powers ofperception are amazing." He ignored her remark as he pointed to the duo in front of them.

"Do you think you'll be able to find out what's wrong by asking them?" She looked down at him then to the girls. She had never really been close to them, they made friends easily with everyone but still kept to themselves about a lot of issues. Tea had had many conversations with them in the past, but they were small and meaningless, things about clothes and music and things they liked. This looked like something bigger than clothes.

"I can try." she replied before walking towards them.

Tea pulled Leigh aside and spoke to her softly. "So, what are you two fighting about anyway?" She asked.

Leigh looked over her shoulder to see Taylor before looking away. "In short: we're fighting over who gets Yami." The look on Tea's face was enough to bring a smile to Leigh's. "What? Is it really that surprising? You have to admit: Yami is hot!"

Tea shook her head before giving Leigh her 'teacher' look. "Now listen here Leigh: you and Taylor are friends and shouldn't be fighting over some guy-"

"Wait... you think we're fighting over Yami?" She looked at her startled and nodded her head. "We're not: we're fighting over who owns him. You know, who had dibs first, that kinda thing." She looked up to the sky dreamily before sighing.

Tea sat down next to Taylor, having left Leigh in her dreamy state. Taylor looked at Leigh in disgust before turning towards Tea.

"I don't know what she has told you, but know that whatever it was, you shouldn't believe it." Tea heaved a sigh of relief at those words.

"That's good to know." She replied.

"You should know that I own Yami." Tea froze and looked up into the serious face that was once Taylor.

"Your kidding me, right?" she asked half-heartedly.

Taylor shook her head. "Dead serious." She looked to where Leigh was gazing up at the sky in disgust. "Look at her, her head stuck up in the clouds. I can't believe she has the nerve to tell me who I can and can't have."

Tea shook her head as she layed back. "I give up trying to understand you two!"

"Well? How did it go?" Yugi asked excitedly.

Tea looked at him, surprised by his excited expression. If he had gone through what she went though, would he still be looking so excited? The answer was immediate: no, he wouldn't be.

"In short, there fighting over Yami."

He frowned, a little disappointed by her answer, and let out a sad 'oh' sound.

"I see. So, the only way to fix this up is to get Yami to come down here, right?"

She shook her head. "You call him down here, and things will only get worse. Let them sleep over it; things will get better in the morning."

Yugi sighed and began pouting. "Yeah, I guess your right." She smiled and walked up to where Tristan and Joey were having a heated discussion about Serenity: Joey's adorable, younger sister. Yugi watched them walk back before pulling out his phone and dialing a number. A wicked grin was etched on his face as he looked back at the who girls behind him.

Yami, dreading what he would find, entered the park to see Leigh and Taylor still sitting at the same park bench hours before. He grimaced as Yugi saw him and began waving frantically in his direction.

"Yugi, this had better be good." He said, looking worriedly towards his friend.

"Oh, it is, trust me." Yugi replied. "See those two?" He pointed a finger in the direction of the two girls.

Leigh had decided to sit back on the bench while Taylor slid further away from her.

"They have a problem which you can only solve."

Yami frowned and looked down at Yugi. "Are you sure?" He asked as Yugi nodded his head.

"Deferentially." Taking a tentative step forward, he begun to walk towards the girls.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

The sound of his voice brought both girls to attention as they swiveled to face him. "Yeah, we're fine." They chorused together.

They turned and glared at each other before smiling sweetly at him.

He was now terrified.

"O-okay then. If your fine, I'll just be-" A hand grabed his arm and pulled him down. Laughter could be heard as Yugi watched in amusement.

Taylor was holding onto Yami's arm as she leaned in close. "Yami, who do you prefer: me or Leigh?"

"What?" He said in surprise. This was something he wasn't prepared for.

"Taylor, we're not interested in who he prefers." Leigh piped in, glaring at her friend. "We we're fighting over who has first dibs."

"First dibs?" He replied astonished as the grip on his arm tightened.

"Just be quiet... you'll know when it happens." She winked at him as he gulped. He felt very uncomfortable as he sat between the two girls.

Taylor leaned over him and reached for Leigh's face. Cupping it in one hand, she grinned wildly. "I want you to give up Leigh." She said airily.

Leigh shook her head, the grip on her chin releasing her. "You will be the one to give up." She replied as she slaps Taylor's face.

The girl was stunned, the shock of the slap leaving a red imprint on her face. She looked at Leigh with a sad and upset expression that melted away all of their anger. Tears welled up in her eyes as Leigh began to cry too.

Yami looked at them both, confused and worried at the situation he was in. Yugi was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard his chest hurt and breathing had now become a pain. Leigh reached towards Taylor tentatively and cuddled her over Yami's lap. "I'm sorry Taylor." she said as the pair cried.

"I'm sorry too Leigh."

After a while the crying ended with Yami squashed between the two. He looked at them both, smiling their innocent smile as if nothing had just happened, as he dared ask a question. "So, what happens now?"

They looked up at him, obviously having forgotten he was still there.

"Oh, well, to put it simply," Leigh said. "We were just mucking around, that's all."

"Yeah, we were bored and it's true when we say you're hot but..." He voice trailed off as she began to blush.

"There is someone else." Leigh finished, blushing herself. "So, in short: your, hot, but not for us."

They both smiled up at him as he felt defeated. He was so worried that something horrible was going to happen, and was a little relived that nothing _did _happen, but knowing that all they wanted to do was muck around was energy draining. He made himself a mental note as he somehow began walking home: never become the butt of their jokes.

**Leigh: Wow... poor Yami. Hmmm, well, I guess it couldn't have been helped.  
Taylor: Yeah, it was fun while it lasted I guess.  
Rukia: Hey, how come I wasn't in here?  
Leigh and Taylor: ...  
Rukia: ...  
Yami: Uhhh... can I go now?**

Thanks for reading! Please comment and rate. Tell what you think. The OC characters are me and two friends but I wont tell you who's who. Just to let you know, these short stories are on Quizilla so I will be transfering them here and continuing on with it.

Hope you enjoyed reading it!  
See ya next time!


End file.
